Discovery
by Lady Carrea
Summary: First fic in the series - this one is set in the Inner circle. Mainly revolves around OC's with a cameo of my favourite BMT guy!  Expect romanticy stuff and really long chapters!
1. Part 1

Author Note:

Now I am going to surprise you all with something completely different. This is why I have disappeared for the past few months. This is the first fic in the series, there are three other after it, and currently I am writing the third one so there is plenty for you to nom on while I continue writing. Enjoy.

* * *

Part 1:

His new room was blue. Not the sort of blue he had hoped for, but the soft sky blue which made him feel calm. Already servants had began to arrange his belongings in an orderly way, littering the shelves with books he had long forgotten about. Leaving, he began to explore the new confines of the abode and find potential hiding places. Being the second eldest son meant he was supposed to be more mature and focussed on bringing his family fortune and prestige, but right now all he cared about was leisure and exploration. Maps of the world had adorned his old room, covered with tiny dots where he had marked his own travels. However Kyralia was his home, where he was always drawn to, and this is where he belonged. Due to a disastrous exploit in trading, they had lost status and money and had to move to a less prominent place in the city. The towering three story house opposite had also fared similar consequences but from a worse scandal. Vara of the family Tirrel, House Korin had a habit of seducing younger men, and had disgraced the whole family's status when she had seduced the King's cousin. Despite this, his mother had insisted their family come meet theirs at the evening party they had planned. He knew little else of the family and didn't particularly care as tonight he hoped to sneak away and hide in his room. Feigning illness wouldn't work as his aunt – who he had been assured would turn up – was a Guild magician and would expose him. Thankfully two years before, at the age most are tested for magic, his aunt had found no magical talent within him and he hadn't followed her up to the Guild. _My Father would love a magician for a child. I am just glad it is not me. _Now at seventeen, even if he did mysteriously show signs of magic, he was probably too old to join. _At least I hope so. I don't want to go anywhere near it. _Around him servants were busy moving more things into rooms, whilst others placed them away, and even more of them ran round cleaning and setting things up for the evenings gossiping. His mother had excused herself and had gone shopping with his sister, and his father had disappeared completely. So he was left all on his own, wandering their busy home. Exiting to the garden, Lirren smiled broadly. His last home had a small garden, as the house had been extended lavishly by the occupants before them. This house however had a wide garden filled with a small selection of blooming flowers, each sending their scent towards him. Outside reminded him of the various places he had been, of the days spent exploring the towns and standing by the sea, watching the ocean roll backwards and forwards. _Maybe there are some hiding places here I can sneak off to. _He mused. Walking amongst the neatly kept gardens, he searched for any sign of hidden places. Around the edge of the premise, scattered trees confined him in and acted as a natural border to the house opposite. Running his hand along the rough bark of the trees as he passed slowly, he stopped suddenly. A favourable gap between the trees offered a limited view of beyond and a near impossible way to enter or exit. Peering in closer he saw a small enclosed area surrounded by trees. The perfect hiding place. Scrambling inside, Lirren eyed the area with glee and peered through the gaps to look around. One offered a view into the next garden, a lusciously kept garden dominated by a large pink blossomed tree in the far corner. Hearing footsteps, Lirren scrambled away and peered back into his own garden. A loud shrieking voice told him that his mother and sister had returned, but he decided to stay in his new found hiding place. _I'll go back in a little while. This place is too peaceful._

"What are you doing here?" Came an accusing voice.

"Ah! Uh... Well I was just... Exploring." Lirren jumped surprised, and turned to face his accuser. He breathed out in relief to find it wasn't the owner of the adjacent property, but a young lady.

"Well this isn't your garden." She frowned at him sternly. "Please leave."

"But surely this is claimed by both our houses?" He interjected quickly and pointed to his house. "I live there. Just moved in today." Looking around thoughtfully, he smirked. "And considering the usefulness of the privacy here, I am guessing you wouldn't want anyone else finding out about it." He saw her blue eyes flash with worry, then glare at him fiercely.

"Fine, but will you at least_ get off my books._" She hissed at him, glancing down Lirren found an array of books under his feet. Very carefully he stepped off them and picked them up.

"Sorry." He said apologetic and handed them to her.

"Thank you." She said coldly and began to brush the dirt from them. Turning to a tree she cracked open the bark and placed the books inside. Peering over Lirren saw that the tree was hollow and provided adequate space for items.

"Do you come here often then?" He pried.

"And why would that be of any concern to you?"

"Just wondering." Lirren shrugged. "And you shouldn't be so mad at me, I didn't know this place was yours or anything."

"It was not the fact that you blundered through _my_ hiding place, but the fact you were _carelessly _standing all over my books as if they were nothing."

"Hey, well it's not like books are that important and stuff. You should bring friends here to enjoy it... You do have friends right?" Lirren yelped as a stone flew past his head. "Never mind... How about I make up for it!" He pleaded quickly. "Yeah, I have heaps of books that I don't read, and maybe you'll like them."

"Why would you do that?" She asked suspiciously.

"To say sorry? Especially cause we are neighbours and all, plus I am guessing you'll be coming to the stupid party tonight and I'd rather not have to avoid more flying objects, even more so because there will be sharp implements and I don't think it'd be very fruitful." He blurted out in a ramble.

"You don't wanna go either, huh?"

"No not really." Lirren said watching her carefully. "I like the parties that have dancing and such."

"Well my plan was to hide out in here after escaping out when nobody is looking. Maybe you can join me if you can get away."

"And why would you do that for me?"

"No-one should go to these horrible things unless they want to." She said disgusted. "I had better go now, before my mother has my neck." With a small smile, she turned and left softly. _What was with her?_ Lirren sighed heavily. Pleased with finding a hideout, Lirren climbed back into his garden and made his way back to the house happily.

"Ah Lirren, there you are. The servants have finished with your room so you can go and get ready for later." His mother called.

"Now?" He frowned, "but it doesn't start for a while."

"Only an hour, now quick. I've had the servants lay out something nice for you that I bought earlier." With a grumble, Lirren ascended the stairs to his room, which now looked a lot less dishevelled and instead looked boring. _I'll sort that later. _He told himself, then looked at what his mother had chosen for him to wear. A black suit lay across the bed, adorned with a white waistcoat. Plain and safe. _Yet again my mother has chosen something bland and boring so I won't stand out and all the attention will go to my brother. I'm just glad I won't be there at all._ Changing swiftly, he donned his new clothes and looked himself over in the mirror. The waistcoat seemed to serve no purpose other than restrict his breathing, but he kept it on to please his mother. Grabbing a comb he tidied his dark hair with a few brushes and ruffled it slightly. _No matter what anyone says, I am not looking slick and groomed like the other children who follow their parents commands like brain dead limek._ His door opened with a loud click, and in stepped his father. Giving him a quick look, he nodded with approval and looked his son in the eye.

"The guests will arrive shortly. I have heard that our neighbours have a young daughter who is unmarried, so please be nice to her."

"Is that all you know of her?"

"Not quite." A sideways smile appeared on his face as he continued. "I have also heard that she is very stubborn and her parents are eager to marry her off. I'm sure you'll cope."

"And if I don't like her?"

"That'd be... unfortunate. Now you should make a good first impression, so wait outside for their carriage." Obediently, Lirren left and waited outside for the carriage.

* * *

Rain threatened to fall from the sky and he pleaded mentally that it not rain before he had gone back inside. It was not long before the carriage arrived, gold inlay curled around the framework, and the incal of the House Korin displayed vibrantly on the door. As the servants opened the door, the passengers began to exit, and seeing the young lady from earlier he walked closer to her. Her light brown hair fell in curls freely down her back, and her form was complimented with a sky blue dress framed in a white ribbon. _You could lose her against the colour of my walls.. _He mused.

"I have been asked to escort you inside." Lirren said extending his arm to her. Begrudgingly she wrapped her arm through his and entered with him.

"You aren't going to escort me round all night are you?"

"And what if I do?"

"I am not sure just yet... And that itself is scary."

"Is it now. Well then maybe I should escort you all night." Lirren said deciding. "I have heard you are stubborn." He grinned knowingly.

"And I have heard that you are a-" Lirren pulled them to a stop as they entered the main guestroom. Food had been served and placed on tables around the room in the recent fashion of the Houses. The food was wrapped up in small packages and carefully prepared and was accompanied with the finest wine the family could afford. Guests mingled around carefully sampling food, and Lirren soon found his arm empty. Fortunately she hadn't escaped far as his father had stopped to talk to her, and as Lirren approached his father re-introduced him to her.

"This is my son Lirren." He nodded. "Lirren, this is Carrea of the family Tirrel."

"Nice to make your acquaintance."

"And yours." Carrea muttered in return.

"Now please excuse me, I have other guests to meet." Lirren stepped aside as his father walked past and went to greet the other people who flocked through the door. Looking out the window, droplets of water splashed heavily against the glass.

"Looks like you can't escape anywhere." He chuckled and pointed outside.

"Neither can you."

"I've come to think I would rather stay in here."

"And why is that?" Smiling, Lirren didn't answer and took hold of her arm. From across the room, he spotted a pair smiling at him. Unnerved, he frowned as the woman closer to greet him.

"Good evening," they said still smiling, "I see that-"

"You cannot leave me alone for one moment." Carrea growled beside him, and strode off away from them.

"I take it you are her mother?" Lirren asked warily.

"Yes, I am Vara." The mother said nodding.

"Does... she always do that?"

"Yes, don't mind her. I am just glad you are interested in her, now you should take her outside cause that will calm her down."

"Err... It's raining."

"Never mind that, just walk along the veranda instead." With a slight push, Vara directed him nearer to Carrea. Lirren sighed deeply and tried to escape, but he could feel her expectant eyes boring into his back. Continuing over to Carrea, she turned and glared at him, then began to stride off again. Quickly intercepting her, he took her arm once again and quickly led her to the garden door.

"Before you protest, I'm taking us outside so we can escape the politics in there." Lirren said hastily. Stepping out onto the veranda, the din of the party inside was muted and Lirren could finally think for himself. "There, now I can finally move freely." He sighed happily. Carrea had wandered off down the garden and had stopped by a bush which held blossoming red flowers. Curiously Lirren followed and stopped beside her. "Do you like them?"

"They are my favourite." She whispered with a small smile on her face.

"Here," Lirren said and bent over to pull one of the flowers off. Reaching up to Carrea's hair he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, then slipped the flower behind it.

"Thank you." She replied shyly and looked away embarrassed. Turning back quickly, she frowned at him. "But why did you do that?"

"Don't be so hostile!" He yelped surprised. "I don't get why-"

"Because I know exactly what you are trying to do. It happens every time at these parties."

"I'm not trying to do anything! I mean they all want me to but they are forcing me!" As Carrea opened her mouth to interrupt him he shushed her. "Wait a minute! How about if... I know, I will try my best to stop their meddling and stuff and won't do anything false, if you stop being so hostile."

"Fine."

"Good, cause I have never met anyone so-"

"You would be too if your parents were constantly trying to marry you off to any man who is in the vicinity." She hissed.

"Well I don't like arranged marriages either. But so long as I keep up this pretence you are free from that." He shrugged and looked at her carefully. _No wonder she seems so lonely if all the men that go near her are potentially trying to marry her. _

"And why would you do that?"

"Because you seem lonely... And it's not fair." He replied softly.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly.

"Now," he smiled and looped his arm through hers again, "which other flowers do you like in the garden?"

"Uhh..."

"Oh don't mind me." He nodded. "I do it all the time. And it will help if our parents look out of the window."

"Oh ok then. Well..." She said looking around. "That one is from Lan, the blue one. We had one a little while ago, but they hate Kyralian winters."

"Which one?"

"That one." She pointed.

"I can't see it."

"_This _one." Carrea said pulling him closer. "It's the only blue one here!" Lirren chuckled at her which gained him an unfavourable glare. "You already knew which one it was."

"And what if I did?" He smirked pleased. Reaching into the bush, Carrea grabbed a handful of leaves and threw them at him, then grinned triumphantly. Lirren looked at her blankly and flinched as she reached back to grab more leaves. Instead of throwing more however, she cried out painfully. Red drops of blood splattered her dress as her hand retreated, palm slashed with deep tooth marks.

"What happened!" He said alarmed.

"I was bitten." Carrea cried, holding her hand protectively. Looking into the bush, Lirren saw a frightened sevli hidden within the foliage.

"It was a sevli." He said surprised, "we must find my aunt quick before the poison spreads too much." Taking hold of her shoulders, Lirren pushed her towards the door in a hurry, glancing warily at her hand which was stained with blood. Bursting through the door in a flurry, the guests looked at them both in surprise. "Where is Lya?"

"I'm here." Lya called and walked over quickly. "What happened?"

"She was bit by a sevli." Lya frowned, then led them both out of the guestroom and into the adjacent dining room.

"Sit," she smiled at Carrea, then turned to Lirren. "Can you get a bowl of water and a cloth please?" Nodding, Lirren hurried to the kitchen and summoned a servant to fetch the water and cloth. The servant looked at him warily, but did as he asked reluctantly. Returning with the items, he saw that Carrea's dress had turned more red and her arm was whiter than normal. "Thank you." Lya said and quickly got to work washing the wound and Healing the bite. _I am glad that Lya turned up after all. I wouldn't like to have gone to the Guild. _A shudder of distaste ran through him, mixed with gratitude. Slowly he saw the open wounds close over and leave a red scar. Lya looked at the hand carefully and then nodded. "That should be fine now, the poison will just flush out of your body. But you should not use the hand too much in case you re-open the cuts."

"Thank you." Carrea said amazed. "I've never seen Healing before." She looked at her hand in surprise and awe. "I'd love to be able to do that."

"Have you been tested for magical talent?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well then, let me test you." Lya smiled. Reaching out for her hand, she closed her eyes for a few moments then opened them again. "Yes, you do. You can join the Guild." Lirren felt an uneasy twinge in his stomach which made him frown slightly. _Why would I care if she joined the Guild.. _He thought confused. From the doorway came Vara stumbling tipsily.

"What have you gone and done now?" She slurred slightly.

"She was bit by a sevli, but Lya has Healed her now." Lirren explained.

"I have magical talent." Carrea smiled at her mother. "I can-"

"You aren't joining the Guild." Vara said firmly, leaving them all speechless. "You should go home and change."

"Yes Mother." She nodded and left the room, shortly followed by Vara.

"That's a shame." Lya said after a few moments, "what wasted talent." Lirren nodded at her, unsure what to say. "So," she grinned at him. "Are you going to tell me what you were doing out there in the first place?"

Lirren shrugged, "I took her out there to calm down."

"Is that all?" She teased, "cause I think you like her more than you think."

"What?" He frowned confused, "I'm only playing pretence for my father, that is all. I barely know her."

"I saw the way you were looking at her earlier..."

"You are crazy, dear aunt." Lirren rolled his eyes and walked off back to the guestroom.

* * *

More people had arrived and the room was flooded with many colours. Taking some food and placing it carefully on a plate, Lirren wandered off to find somewhere relatively quiet. At one end of the room seats had been arranged and he eagerly took one and began to eat. He was pleasantly surprised when the first package of food he bit into was full of harrel, leaving a warm meaty taste lingering in his mouth. Looking up, a familiar figure stood nearby dressed extravagantly in a bright white dress. Lirren almost choked on his food, and quickly tried to slip away.

"Lirren!" She screeched at him.

"Oh, hello Lassia." He said stopping and turned to her.

"Is that the only thing you have to say?" She pouted and pushed her chest outwards slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Lirren cringed and looked around the room for a distraction.

"Oh, did I surprise you." She grinned and fluttered her eyelashes. "Well we left Elyne early so I could attend this party of yours. It is very important to me, and I even bought this beautiful new dress from Capia for today. Do you like it?"

"It's... Uh, lovely."

"You're not even looking!" She hissed at him. "Why are you not looking?"

"I am just... trying to-" He mumbled distractedly, still trying to find an escape from her.

"I don't believe you! I've only been gone a few months and you've stopped caring about me." She whined and ran off. Sighing deeply, Lirren grabbed the nearest glass of wine and drank it eagerly. Lassia's screeching voice still rang in his head. Lassia had ran off to his father and Lirren could see her shaking her head furiously in disbelief as she didn't get her own way. Storming back over to him, he could see tears falling from her eyes and her face was bright red in anger.

"You are horrible! Tell me! Which one is she! Tell me!"

"Excuse me?"

"Carrea! Who is she!"

"She's..." Scanning the room, he saw Carrea had returned and now wore a lavender dress. "Over there." He pointed to her, still in shock by Lassia's outburst. Seeing who he meant, Lassia turned around violently and charged over to her. Realising what she was going to do, Lirren ran after her, but was stopped by a distant relation.

"Be careful Lirren, or you'll spill our wine." He hissed at him.

"Sorry." Lirren apologised quickly then slipped away. Lassia had caught up with Carrea and was screaming at her. Carrea just shrugged off her words and returned to eating, ignoring Lassia. Furious, Lassia slapped her across the face and smirked smugly. Irritated by the woman, Carrea grabbed her glass of wine and threw the contents all over her white dress. Lassia let out an inhuman cry and ran off crying over her spoilt dress. Lirren watched highly amused at the situation and tried his hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. It was." Carrea replied in a controlled voice. "You lied to me."

"What? How?" Carrea didn't answer and walked out in the opposite direction. Lirren stood dumbfounded, wondering what had just gone on.

"You don't seem to be having good luck with women tonight Lirren." His father commented.

"No, I don't." He sighed. "What did you say to Lassia?"

"She asked if you had found another woman, and I told her you had and were betrothed."

"What? But we're not!"

"Not right this moment, but I was hoping you would settle that later tonight, and I did not want her to get in the way of that." His father nodded.

"And now you angered both of them." Lirren said sullenly and followed after Carrea. The garden door swung on its hinges as the wind blew through gently, and Lirren exited it, hoping Carrea had gone outside. Looking around the gardens he saw no trace of her, no benches were occupied and no sounds were heard. As he scanned round the outside faint mumbles floated in the wind. Approaching the hiding place from earlier, he found Carrea standing between the trees trying to climb over.

"Are you stuck?"

"Go away! I can do it on my own."

"You don't look like you can, your foot-"

"I _can_ do it."

"Very well." Lirren stood watching for a few minutes as she struggled to release herself from the tree's grip. "Here let me-"

"No!" She growled at him. Ignoring her, he reached down and held her leg gently. "Get off me!" Pushing her leg upwards, it was freed and Carrea could continue climbing through. Lirren didn't let go of her leg and she twisted round angrily. "Will you let go of me! It is very rude to-"

"I'm not letting go until you listen to me."

"I don't want to know! I truste-"

"It was my father-"

"It's still not true!"

"I know! And I am angry too!" He shouted angrily.

"There I listened, now let me go." Glaring at her, he pushed her leg through the gap, making her topple over. "Very kind of you." She said trying not to cry. Standing hastily she hurried through into her garden, leaving Lirren standing unamused. Not wanting to rejoin the party, he took a seat and looked up at the darkened cloudless sky. _The rain passed quickly... For that I am glad. I cannot go back in there, not after all this. _A scream interrupted his thoughts suddenly, and he dashed through the gap in the trees into the next garden. Along the path he saw Carrea standing looking pale and shaken.

"What's wrong?" He asked standing beside her.

"That wasn't me..." She said quietly and looked about warily. Another scream pierced through the air sending shudders down Lirren's spine. Carrea jumped scared and retreated closer to him, grabbing hold of Lirren's arm.

"It sounded like it came from the road." He said looking down at Carrea. Realising what she was doing, Carrea blushed furiously and let go, then headed towards a gate in the wall. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"To see what's going on, someone might be in danger."

"No! You might get hurt!" Carrea carried on out of the gate nonetheless and looked out onto the road. Following, Lirren couldn't see anyone, nor hear anything around them. Footsteps banged against the cobbled road as a man ran down and took hold of Carrea. In his hand he held a bloodied knife which was held close to her neck. His other hand was clamped over her mouth firmly. The man looked at Lirren warily and seemed to think for a moment.

"Let go of her." He told the attacker.

"I want money." Came a heavily accented voice.

"Let her go!"

"100 gold! Then I release your pretty lady friend."

"I don't have-" the man pressed the knife harder and a thin line of blood appeared on Carrea's neck. "Stop it. I'll find something.. But how can I trust you won't hurt her anyway."

"You can't." He grinned. "Now go." Lirren stood firmly, unsure what to do. From the side he heard hushed voices and suddenly a flash of magic hit the attacker. The magic dissipated through him and Carrea cried out as it hit her also. The attacker fell paralysed, and the knife slid dangerously against Carrea's neck spilling more blood. A flash of brown crossed his vision and he caught Carrea as she fell. Taking her weight, the man in brown lowered her to the floor and began to heal her.

"You are lucky we were nearby." An older man in purple robes told him.

"... Thank you." Lirren replied in shock. "I didn't know what to do."

"You're welcome. I've called the Guard to deal with this man." Nodding to him, Lirren walked over to Carrea and the younger man.

"This is the second time I have been Healed tonight." She giggled.

"Not having the best night then?" The younger man chuckled and wiped the blood away from her neck.

"No, not really." She grinned in reply.

"There." He said putting the cloth away. "Now you should sleep away the fatigue and shock, and you should be fine."

"Thank you." Carrea replied after being helped back up. "Thank you so much, Lord..."

He chuckled at her, "not Lord quite yet, I'm still a novice. I'm Dorrien."

"Thank you, Dorrien." She said smiling at him.

"You're welcome." He said letting go of her hand. "Now go and rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She replied and walked back towards her house.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Lirren asked her worriedly. Glancing behind them, he saw the magicians surrounding the attacker. Seeing Carrea stumble slightly, he took hold of her arm to support her.

"I won't let you fall." He told her gently as they neared the front door.

"Good, cause I am feeling faint." She replied holding onto him. Finding a bench, Lirren pulled her down in a swift motion.

"Rest here a moment then." Closing her eyes, Carrea sat and took deep breaths, letting them out gently. Glancing at her neck, Lirren could see no trace of where the knife cut her, only a smudge stain of blood. Looking back at her face, Lirren was met by blue eyes.

"You aren't going to say I told you so are you?"

Smirking, Lirren tried to sound serious, "well really I should seeing as you ran out there despite my warnings, which in fact came true. But I won't, I am glad you are safe."

"Thank you."

"Do you think you can stand up again?"

"Eager to leave?" She said with a scared expression.

"No." He smiled, "but this cold wind will freeze you. You'll be safer indoors."

"Yes..." She whispered and stood up carefully. A blast of wind whistled past, sending bouts of shivers through them both. Carrea winced scared, and Lirren felt something twist inside him.

"It's ok." He said standing and resting his hands on her arms. "You are safe now."

"I know... but I-" the rest of her sentence was drowned by her tears and Lirren pulled her close.

"You've had a big scare, no wonder you are frightened." He soothed her. "Go inside."

"Will you come with me?" She asked him in a small voice.

"Of course." He smiled at her, and guided her inside. The inside of the Tirrel household was similar to his own, and the rooms echoed the same design. Walking into a smaller room nearby, Carrea sat down on a long cushioned sofa burying herself within the soft comfort. Her hand still held his arm however, and she looked up expectantly. "Do you... want me to stay?" As she nodded slightly, he sighed, but didn't complain. _It's strange being depended upon... Especially as she was so hostile. It's like she is a vulnerable child under a mask of maturity. I just hope she falls asleep soon, or I will never make it to my own bed. _Gently, Lirren sat down next to her, and froze as she rested against his arm.

"Thank you." He heard her mumble slightly. Time dragged on sluggishly as they sat in silence, both absorbed within their thoughts. Soon Lirren could hear heavy breathing, and turning slightly, he saw Carrea had fallen asleep.

"... You just can't keep your hands off them can you?" Came a masculine voice from the main door.

"I was only having a little bit of fun." Returned Vara defiantly.

"That's what you always say!"

"Enough! I am retiring to bed." Lirren heard someone walking closer, so he carefully looked out of the doorway.

"Lirren? What are you doing- ah. That is where Carrea got to."

"She got into some trouble a little while ago, she was stabbed by an attacker."

"And you saved her?"

"No, not quite, but she didn't want me to leave."

"I'm surprised she trusts you this much." He said amazed. "I have never seen her act like this."

"Do you have a blanket for her.. cause I really should get back now."

"Yes, just a moment." A few minutes later he returned with a thin blanket draped over his arm. "Here you go. The servant will lock the door after you leave, goodnight Lirren."

"Goodnight." Lirren replied quietly, trying not to disturb Carrea. Gently edging away, he slowly rested Carrea's head down on a pillow and lay the blanket over her. Bending down he pulled the blanket down and whispered goodnight to her. Carrea's eyes fluttered open slightly and she frowned at him.

"What are you doing?" She slurred sleepily.

"Shhh." He whispered and stroked her cheek. "Go back to sleep." As Carrea closed her eyes once again, Lirren stood up and smiling he returned back to his own house.


	2. Part 2

Part 2:

Despite being exhausted, Lirren couldn't sleep. He tried everything to sleep, and nothing helped. Eventually he had escaped outside into the cold air to refresh himself. The evening hadn't gone how he had imagined. Not in the slightest. When he had returned, his father had been angry at him for not proposing, but after he had explained his father had congratulated him. Even though he hadn't done anything to save Carrea, he was still being treated like a hero. _If they want to believe it then I'll let them, they won't listen. But either way it means I will be pressurised more and more to unite these families. And I know Carrea will not like it. I wonder if she will be much less hostile after earlier... I barely know her and already she is... _A snap nearby caught his attention. Without realising it, he had returned to the hiding place, and he could hear someone moving around. Carefully he peered inside, and there sat wrapped in a thick blanket was Carrea.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"I couldn't sleep, and... I didn't feel safe in there. This is my secret place. I am safe here."

"I couldn't sleep either." He admitted with a shrug, climbed over and sat down opposite her. "How are you feeling now?"

"My neck stings." She said reaching up and rubbing it. "I didn't sleep long. Thank you... for looking after me."

"I couldn't just leave you." He smiled and shivered as a wisp of cold air brushed his neck. "You had the right idea bringing a blanket out here." Lirren smirked, wrapping his arms close.

"Do you want to share?"

"Uh... I..."

"What?" She frowned.

"I shouldn't really..."

"Why not?"

"Because it is inappropriate.."

"You are cold, and I have a blanket. There is nothing inappropriate. Anyway it's not like anyone can see."

"Ok then." Lirren said still unsure. Scooting over, he slid under the blanket next to Carrea, and made sure to leave an appropriate gap between them.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." He replied awkwardly and pulled the blanket closer. Resting against the tree, he was thankful for the delicious warmth and secret safety. His reverie gently caressed him into a soundless sleep, and all thoughts left his weary mind.

* * *

Lirren awoke to birdsong. It wasn't unusual, but something nagged at him and made him open his eyes. Instead of seeing a familiar scene, he found himself outside and surrounded by trees. A soft weight leant on him and he blushed furiously as he saw Carrea pressed against his chest. _I really hope nobody sees us. I should never have climbed under this quilt. I should leave now.. But I don't want to disturb her. She looks so peaceful and... _Leaning closer, Lirren could smell the sweet scent from the flower which still lay tucked behind her ear. Stirring slightly Carrea rested her head back, which slid suddenly waking her up. Opening her eyes and stopping herself falling, Carrea stared at Lirren confused. Lirren's face hovered above hers parted merely by centimetres.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Nothing." He replied shaking his head slightly. _Trust me to start falling for a pretty face again. I should get out of here quick. _

"Then why are you so close?"

"I was... trying to stop you falling." He lied quickly. Raising her eyebrows Carrea sat up and smoothed her hair slightly. "Are you feeling any better this morning?"

"I don't really remember anything about last night." She admitted. "I only know that you looked after me." Lirren smiled embarrassed and looked into his garden. It was dawn and the sun had just peeked over the horizon, lighting the houses dimly.

"I should really get back, before anyone notices."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"Later." He replied hastily and escaped back into the garden. Sneaking back inside quietly, Lirren crept upstairs silently.

"There you are brother." Lirren winced as a voice came from behind him.

"Good morning."

"Where have you appeared from?"

"I took a walk outside to clear my head. I accidentally fell asleep." His brother glared at him slightly but nodded.

"I didn't see you last night. Where did you disappear this time?"

"I was here, I was entertaining a guest."

"And they were more important than me?" He frowned in disapproval. _Of course she is. You don't care that I wasn't there! _"I wonder what Father thinks of this."

"He told me to do it." Lirren replied proudly.

"Ah to woo that girl from next door. Maybe you snuck over there." His brother's eyes flashed with delight. "Nevertheless, I am glad I don't have to court her. Too unruly and violent."

"She isn't."

"Ah little brother, how can you know of women at your age. I saw what she did to Lassia's dress, it wasn't pretty."

"Lassia deserved it, and it finally shut her up."

"Oh no, not Lassia. She moaned all night about her dress. She kept it on to flaunt the damage for sympathy. You attract the weird ones alright."

"I didn't attract Carrea, Father implied I should court her.. and marry her."

"Well you are wasting your time. But I'll let you play your little game. You'll learn soon enough."

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go." Lirren replied annoyed. _He thinks he knows everything! Stupid brother. He can't even keep a wife! I bet he has quite a few children from his mistresses too._

"Of course." Lirren excused himself quickly and hurried into his room. Flopping down on the bed, he buried his face in the pillow and tried to sleep once again.

* * *

A light knocking woke him up sometime later. Annoyed, he answered the door and found a servant outside.

"Yes?" He said harshly.

"Good morning, a visitor is here to see you."

"Tell them to come back later."

"I did. And it is later. It is afternoon now." Lirren bit back a curse and rubbed his face.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." He replied quickly and shut the door. As he changed, thoughts raced in his mind. _Who could want to see me that badly? Oh. What if it is Carrea? She'll want to know why I disappeared so quickly and everything about last night. I can't see her. She screws with my head too much.. Maybe I can see who it is before they see me. _Gently he crept downstairs trying not to give away his presence. Scanning around for someone, he saw nobody waiting and frowned confused.

"She is in the guestroom." The servant told him, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah! Thank you. But I have changed-" Shaking her head, the servant pointed behind him, and he turned to see what she meant. "-my mind." He finished quietly as he saw Carrea standing there. _Now what do I do!_

"Hello again Carrea." He smiled warmly.

"I hope you haven't changed your mind about seeing me."

"Oh no, that was something else."

"Good, because I would like to know what happened. My parents have been acting strange this morning and I have no idea why."

"Would you like to continue this outside?"

"That is fine."

"Please go through to outside, I shall follow shortly." Carrea frowned at him, but carried on through. Running his hand through his hair, Lirren panicked about what to do.

"Lirren." His father called from the adjacent room.

"Yes Father?" Lirren replied, following the voice.

"I hope you are not trying to get out of this courtship."

"No." He squeaked in reply.

"Then you should propose to her today."

"But-"

"Yes?"

"Nothing Father." He sighed heavily.

"Go and do it then."

"Wait." Lirren stopped him quickly. "Shouldn't I wait?"

"Why? I see no reason to."

"Well we are travelling to Elyne shortly, and it wouldn't be very proper if I propose and then leave for a month."

"True. It would look like you were trying to run away from it. Very well, wait until after we return from Elyne." His father nodded, and Lirren sighed in relief. "Now don't leave your guest waiting."

"No Father." Outside in the garden, Carrea was sat patiently on a bench waiting for him. As he neared she looked up and smiled, making Lirren's stomach twinge. _Maybe I should tell her what my father intends now, so she has time to calm down..._

"So then," he started, and sat down beside her. "What happened last night. Well what do you remember last?"

"Being outside my house, though it is blurry."

Nodding Lirren looked away. "Ah well there isn't much you forgot then. You were held hostage by an attacker, and ended up getting cut, then Healed by a magician. After that we went inside, and you fell asleep in your guestroom. Then we met again in your hiding place..."

"Yes, I remember that.." She blushed. "Thank you for looking after me."

"You don't need to. You already did thank me." He chuckled and looked back. "And you are welcome. What I would like to know is, why are you being so different today?"

"Huh?" Carrea frowned confused.

"You seem more relaxed, and a lot less hostile than yesterday. Did last night make that much difference?"

"I don't know, I hardly remember it." She replied with a smirk. "But I am sorry..."

"For what?" Lirren said softly.

"Being so hostile..." Turning away quickly, she carried on. "I am a bad person."

"No, you're not." He interjected. "Not at all." Leaning over, he pulled her into a hug and held her closely. "I understand why, and it doesn't make you a bad person at all." Carefully resting his head against hers, he whispered delicately "in fact, I think you are really sweet."

"Lirren!" A loud voice screeched across the small courtyard. "There you are sweetie!" Lassia stormed over to them, dressed in an even more elaborate dress than the night before, and pulled Lirren away from Carrea. "I've been told that _actually _you two aren't betrothed, and so I am taking him." She spat at Carrea.

"Lassia get off." Lirren said pushing her away.

"Oh, was I holding on too tight? Well I wouldn't want anyone to take you away from me. Let's go somewhere _private_." Lassia grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him fiercely away, and towards the door to the house.

"Lassia, you are a guest and if you aren't careful I will ask you to leave."

"Don't be such a tease Lirren." She grinned menacingly. "I won't be a guest for much longer. I am going to marry you."

"Oh no you are not!" Lirren blurted out and looked around for his father. "And my father will agree."

"I _will _make sure I marry you, whether your father agrees or not."

"Father!" Lirren called urgently. His father stepped out from behind a trellis covered with flowers and frowned at them. "Please will you explain to Lassia that I cannot marry her."

"There is no reason why you can't, if she wants to. The only reason I want you to marry Carrea is because finding you someone has proven harder than it should."

Lirren yelped and fumbled around for another reason. "But Father, I had changed my mind, and was about to ask Carrea. I cannot leave her in wait."

"Then we'll ask her."

"What?" Lirren cried panicked, but his father had already walked on ahead. Removing his hand out of Lassia's, Lirren rushed after him. Catching up, he found his father stood talking to Carrea, and she looked at him angrily. Lassia screeched behind him as he stopped and snapped at them all.

"I don't care what Lirren says he _was_ going to do. _I've _already told him I am marrying him."

"Unfortunately for you," his father glared at her, "that is not possible. Congratulations Lirren." He said patting his shoulder as he walked past. Lirren looked at Carrea in disbelief. She looked down at the floor, face bright red and shivering slightly.

"This is so unfair!" Lassia bawled and stomped her feet. "I always get my way!"

"Go away Lassia." Lirren hissed at her. Angry she slapped him and then ran away in tears. Sighing, Lirren collapsed down on the bench beside Carrea. After a moment he broke the silence "so, why did-"

"I heard the whole exchange. I know you don't want to marry her, and I am repaying your favour. It solves all our problems right?"

"Yes.. but it won't work for long. Lassia is somewhat persistent." He said wryly.

"Then maybe I should just marry you."

"What?" Lirren said in shock. Standing up abruptly, Carrea left him staring at her in disbelief. "Hey, wait a second!" He called after her, and jumped up. Running to her he took her shoulder and spun her round. "You can't just say _that_ and run off."

"Why not?"

"Because, because.. well you just can't. Were you serious?"

"What do you think?" She said looking up at him, her eyes steady and unwavering.

"After what you told me yesterday, I don't think you are. But the way you said it back there says otherwise. Unless..."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Carrea snorted softly, "you think too highly of yourself."

"That's not the impression I am getting from you." He teased. Carrea shot him a glaring look and he backed off slightly. "I'm just saying it how it is."

"Convenience. That is the reason." She told him calmly.

"Oh." Lirren said feeling slightly hurt. _Just because she denies anything else doesn't mean there isn't something.. Maybe I should test it.. _"Very well then." He continued stiffly and started to walk away. Hurried footsteps followed his, and he turned back swiftly. Stopping before she walked into him, Carrea went to take a step back, but Lirren took hold of her arms. She stood tantalisingly close and Lirren had to stop himself pulling her closer. "Did you want to say something else?" He asked softly.

"It's just... Nothing." She looked away with a sigh and Lirren let go slowly. "I should go."

"Why don't you stay?" Lirren felt himself say. _Idiot. Get a hold of yourself!_

A small smile curled on Carrea's lips, "I can't. I have to go shopping with my mother."

"Later perhaps?"

"Maybe."

"The reason I ask," he carried on quickly, "is that I am going to Elyne soon for a month, and I won't get to see you." _You are making it worse! _He scolded himself harshly.

"And you want me to keep up appearances so our parents have nothing to be suspicious of?"

"Yes. We don't want that."

"We shall see then." As she walked off, Lirren exhaled deeply. _That was a lucky recovery. _Stopping, Carrea called to him over her shoulder. "And you are a bad liar." Lirren froze and blushed embarrassed. Running a hand through his hair, he headed back inside.

"Brother brother! Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you going to marry the lady next door?"

Lirren smiled at his sister, "yes I am." _Or you hope so. _Whispered a voice deep inside. _You knew your father wanted you married to her, and so you fell quickly, and now you actually want it. _

"I want to meet her!" His sister squealed happily, "you will let me meet her, won't you?"

"Of course, maybe later." Grinning in delight she ran off upstairs talking about dressing up and looking pretty. Feeling exhausted Lirren collapsed down into the nearest chair. _I wish I knew what was going on with all this. _He sighed heavily and asked for wine, hoping the alcoholic drink would calm him. When the servant arrived, he grabbed the glass and gulped most of the wine down.

"Are you sure you should be drinking like that at this time?"He heard his brother say.

"Yes, after all I just went through."

"I told you you can't handle women." He sneered and sauntered off again. _Maybe he is right, maybe I am doomed with women.. _Drinking the last of his wine, he quickly asked for more.

* * *

A few hours later, Lirren found himself outside with a full bottle of wine. The rest of the day had disappeared quickly and the looming holiday to Elyne approached fast. despite wanting to travel again, he suddenly found himself wanting to stay in Kyralia. Every time he thought about approaching his father about it, he downed another glass of wine, and it left him even more inebriated. The sky had begun to darken and the air was turning chilly, but Lirren still stayed outside, hidden within the secrecy of the trees. Now resorting to swigging wine from the bottle, Lirren began to climb up one of the trees. The bark was rough and Lirren could barely climb up, and yet he still tried. Jabbing his fingers into makeshift crevices, he reached the first branch and nimbly wrapped his leg over it. Turning around he rested his back to the trunk and let out a weary sigh. Hearing faint footsteps coming closer, he hid himself behind a branch full of leaves and peered out.

"Carrea!" He squeaked and hiccupped.

"What.. are you doing up there?"

"What are you wearing?" He blurted out suddenly.

"My mother insisted.."

"I can't hear you." He said slurring and drinking more from the bottle.

"Then get down."

"I only just got up here. You should climb up instead."

"You know full well I can't!"

"Carrea, why don't you just use my front door?" Lirren asked with a childlike curiosity.

Irritated, she snapped back, "who says I was visiting you? This is my hiding place."

"But you have come to visit me, haven't you?"

"Actually no." She said taking out a book. "I wanted to read in peace."

Wobbling about Lirren decided he was safer on the ground once again. Sliding down the trunk with his wine in tow, Lirren clambered down and almost landed on Carrea.

"Oops." He mumbled falling face first on the floor. "That wasn't meant to happen."

"Are you drunk?"

"No! Yes. Maybe just a little bit." Crawling round to sit next to her Lirren took hold her arm and snuggled into her.

"Watch it!" Carrea hissed at him as he kicked around. A metallic clang bounced off the walls as Lirren kicked over the lamp, shutting it and snuffing out the light. "I don't have a way of relighting that."

"Oops. Well it'll be ok cause we don't need the light anyway."

"And how do you think I'll read now?"

"You can enjoy this wine with me!" Grabbing the bottle, Lirren was disheartened to find it empty. "Maybe not. But I only had a little bit."

"Lirren I-"

"No no! I will get you some." Scrambling to get up, Carrea grabbed hold of his arm quickly.

"It's fine. I don't want any."

"But-"

"It's fine." Slumping down, Lirren rested back against Carrea. "Well it's ok. I don't think my Father would be best pleased if I took another bottle of his best wine."

"You could always go and relight the lantern."

"And why would I do that?" He frowned and looked upwards. "The moon will give us plenty of light."

"Well if you aren't relighting it I'm-"

"Nooo don't go!" Lirren pouted and held her tighter. "You can't go anywhere."

"Yes I can." Standing Carrea tried to leave, but Lirren held her back. "Will you get off please?"

"Why? There is no need to rush off anywhere, you did come out here to read after all."

"There is a need, so will you get off." Trying to push Lirren away Carrea edged towards the gap, but still Lirren's grip was strong. Turning her to face him, Lirren saw her eyes were wide in fright.

"Why are frightened?" He asked gently.

"I am not frightened." She growled back defensively.

"Are you... afraid of the dark?"

"No I-"

"You are, I can see it in your eyes."

"No! No! I am not!" With teary eyes, she pulled away and ran off.

"Carrea, come back." He called after her and followed. Catching up with her he slipped his hand into hers, spun her round and pulled her in close. "It's ok to be afraid." He whispered and wrapped his arm around her protectively. With his other hand, he cupped her chin and tilted her head upwards to face him. Looking directly into her eyes he continued. "Don't be ashamed to be afraid, cause there is no need. It's only natural to be afraid after what happened. I won't let anything happen to you so long as you are here with me... and if something does happen then I'll fix it." He added with a smile.

"And what about when you go to Elyne for a month?" She breathed softly.

"I won't go. If that's what you want?"

Carrea snorted softly and looked away hastily. "You can do what you like."

"You shouldn't use those words," he whispered leaning closer.

"Well it is true, I have no control over you." Brushing aside loose strands of her hair, Lirren trailed his hand across Carrea's cheek and down her neck. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight and Lirren found himself very close once again. Parting his lips softly he took a short breath and closed the gap.

"Lirren."

"What?" He snapped angrily and found his brother stood watching them in glee.

"Father wants to see you in his study right away."

"Thank you." Smiling, his brother walked away brusquely. With a deep sigh he looked back at Carrea, who was looking embarrassed and uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." He apologised sincerely.

"What for?"

"For having to leave. I would much rather stay here with you. The same with Elyne. I don't want to leave you." Carrea looked up at him with an unreadable expression, then smiled nervously.

"I don't want you to go either. I've.. I've not had a true friend, like you, before and I just.. I don't want.. I want you to stay."

"I really have to go now Carrea." Lirren choked out, "but I will find you in the morning." Reluctantly letting go he walked off, eyes glistening and lips thinned. _Just a friend..._

_

* * *

_

Lirren sat heavily on a bench. The day was cold and the wind strong, but he found it comforting. He had not slept, and his father had declined permission to stay in Kyralia. Time was evaporating by the second, and yet all Lirren could do was sit in the cold.

"I heard what happened last night." A soft voice floated among the wind. "But don't focus on what wasn't said. Focus on what was."

"What are you babbling about sister?" Sitting down beside him, she placed an arm around him.

"She called you a true friend. You have managed to get close to her and she trusts you. That can takes months, if not years. And here you are after a few days."

"But I don't just want-"

"I know. But there is something there. That is undeniable. You just need to let her realise on her own."

"And do you think a month away will do any good?" He said bitterly.

"No, but you don't have to worry about this. Just fall badly."

"What? Are you mad?"

"Not in the slightest. If you fall badly, not only will you need rest and won't be able to travel. But you may even get a certain young lady wanting to look after you." Jumping up, Lirren began to pace with a frown set deeply on his face.

"That is ingenious, however I see one problem. How do I fall badly?"

"Like this." Lifting her dress skirt, she kicked him behind the knee, making him fall into a large fountain, surrounded by hedges. Cursing out loud, Lirren began to shout back at her. "Lirren, shut up."

"What did you just do?"

"Carrea?" Lirren cried, sat up hastily and bashed his head against the fountain bowl.

"Why did you just do that?" She glared. "You hurt him!"

"Oh did I now? Well he is a big boy, he'll take care of himself I am sure." Leaning down at Lirren she inspected his head and tutted. "Maybe not with that bruise adorning his head. I bet that has given a spectacular headache." Smirking she quickly retreated away towards the house. Lirren lay sprawled on the floor, cradling his arm protectively.

"Isn't she your sister?" Carrea frowned and knelt down beside Lirren.

"By blood only." He replied with a grimace. Glancing down at his arm he saw no blood, but pain shot down into his fingers.

"Stay still." Carrea said taking his arm gently. Lirren reluctantly let her take it and watched amazed as the pain stopped immediately. "Does it hurt now?"

"No.."

"I wish I could heal you properly." She sighed and held his hand to her face. Gently she rested against it and thought a moment. "Maybe if I..." Taking his hand again she kissed it delicately, then looked back at him.

"Thank you..." Lirren said shakily. "But what about my head?"

"Your head isn't broken."

"It might be."

"If it is, then it was before. And that would explain a few things." Laughing, Lirren squeezed her hand and tried to get up. "Uh.. Should you be moving? Your leg might be broken too?"

"No, it is just my arm which hurts."

"Here let me help you." Carefully Carrea helped Lirren stand, and together they made there way back inside.

* * *

Hours later Lirren's arm was bandaged up, and he lay resting along the seating in a guestroom. His mother had declared him unfit for travelling, much to his father's protest, and the guestroom had become his temporary bedroom so that he may have visitors. Carrea lay curled up on the opposite chair, hair wrapped around her figure gently and eyes closed heavily as she slept peacefully. The door crept open silently, sending a cold breeze through. His older sister looked in curiously and smiled at him.

"It worked." She mouthed at him and placed a large box on the floor. "For her." She finished and left before Lirren could question her. Reaching down to grab the box, Lirren knocked his arm against the arm and cursed violently. Stirring from slumber, Carrea looked up at him unaware of what was going on and closed her eyes again.

"Sorry." He muttered to her.

"That's alright." She yawned and sat up more alert. "What were you trying to do?"

"Pick up the box."

"What is in it?"

"It's for you."

"For me?" Reaching down for it she began to unfurl the ribbon carefully. Placing it aside she removed the lid and gasped as she saw the contents. "I can't accept this!"

"Why not?"

"It must have cost you a fortune!"

"And why should that matter?"

"No Lirren, I really can't accept this." Despite saying no, she looked down at the box fondly.

"Don't be so polite." He smiled at her. "It's yours."

As she reached inside, a splash of red was seen, followed by a smaller blue box. Looking inside Carrea froze in shock. "What's wrong?"

"Why all of this? Why me? I'm not special. You could have given this to anyone."

"Because I want you to have it. You are special to me."

"Shall I try it on now?" She asked him embarrassedly.

"Only if you want." Smirking, Carrea disappeared with the box eagerly. Lirren sat back against the seat, cradling his throbbing arm. He could feel the tendrils of sleep seducing him into slumber, and fought hard against his heavy eyelids. Time seemed to cease as he flitted in and out of consciousness and soon enough the door opened followed by Carrea.

"Oh, you're asleep." He heard her say disappointed. Opening his eyes suddenly, he looked at her in shock. She wore a close fitting red dress which was adorned by ribbons and it scaled the length of her body. The shoulders of the dress wrapped around her arms, leaving her shoulders and neck bare except for a silver necklace with a light blue jewel centred within the pendant. _It matches her eyes. _He observed in wonder. _Why did my sister do this... _

"You look amazing."

"Thank you." She muttered embarrassed. "It was very kind of you." Lirren found himself standing, but dizziness overtook him and he stumbled into the wall. "Careful." Carrea said worriedly and rushed over to him. "You should stay sat down." Nodding Lirren made his way back, with the help of Carrea, and sat down gently. "How is your head now?" She asked after sitting down beside him.

"Still sore and it has made me dizzy, but otherwise fine. I think I just need to sleep it off."

"Yes, or you won't be ready for court tomorrow night."

"Court?"

"My mother told me that your family is going and have extended the invitation to me. That's what this dress is for, right?"

"Maybe.." He muttered tiredly, leant his head back and closed his eyes for a second.

"I should leave, you are tired and need to rest."

"No!"

"I can't stay here. And you are falling asleep as we speak."

"Ok then." Lirren sighed and tried to stand once again. "I'll escort you to the door."

"It's fine, I don't want you to hurt yourself further."

"Goodnight Carrea." He said pulling her close and resting against her.

"Goodnight." She echoed delicately and left the room. Lirren sighed again, and pulled a blanket over him with a swooping motion. "Lirren?"

"Yes?" He muttered deliriously.

"I can't go home."

"What?"

"The rain outside. I can't go out there."

"Oh." Rubbing his eyes, he looked back at Carrea more alert. "Well there is plenty of room here, and I will happily keep you company. Come and sit back down." Gently she perched nervously on the seat beside him and looked worried. "It'll be ok." Lirren reassured her and pulled her into a hug. Leaning back against the cushion, he finally surrendered to the overwhelming tiredness with Carrea held in his arms.


	3. Part 3

Part 3:

The sea air was warm, and the day was bright. The trip to Elyne had been postponed while Lirren healed, and his father had made it clear that he was to accompany the family when better. So now, three months later, Lirren was finally back in Kyralia welcomed by the delicate summer air laden with salt from the sea. As the ship neared the busy port, Lirren hurried for exit. Sailors rushed back and forth tying up sails and directing passengers, and soon the ship stopped completely, rocking softly with the eddies of the current.

"There we go, back on dry land." He heard his father say. "The carriage is here, so go and get inside." As Lirren approached the carriage he looked about for anyone waiting, and seeing no-one he climbed inside disheartened. After a while his family climbed in also and their luggage was stowed on the top carefully. The ride back to their family home was smooth and cheerful, though despite all attempts by his siblings to include Lirren in conversation, he ignored them and looked longingly out the window. The rows of mansions passed slowly and soon their home came into sight.

"I'm sure she hasn't forgotten." Smiled his mother. "Go and find her."

"Yes, you are right. I'll see you later." Hopping out of the carriage, he hurried towards the Tirrel family home. A servant greeted him and let him inside, then left to find Carrea. Returning confused he apologised as he could not find her.

"Ah Lirren!" Called Carrea's father. "It is good to see you again. I hope you had a nice visit to Elyne."

"Yes, thank you, I have only just returned. Do you know where Carrea is?"

"Not recently. She may be still roaming the city market though." He shrugged.

"Thank you." Lirren nodded and said goodbye. Taking the carriage once again he headed off deep into the city. _How could she forget? I'm gone a month and she forgets about me? Maybe I should just turn around and go back. _Before he could call out to the driver, the carriage stopped gently and the driver opened the door for him. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and headed off in search of Carrea.

The last shop on the street was dark. The outside brick was crumbling from neglect and the windows were flooded with various objects. Stepping inside, Lirren was assaulted by wooden smells, and he frequently had to dodge artefacts which hung from the ceiling. His father called it a shop for junk, but Lirren knew otherwise. The owner collected rare and unusual items and Carrea always found it fascinating. Many times he had come in search for her and found her cooped away admiring the old dusty books or staring at the elaborate jewellery.

"... it's perfect. Oh yes please, it is not for me." Echoed Carrea's voice from somewhere. Instead of confronting her however, he stood by the string of necklaces and was surprised to see the one Carrea admired most still standing proudly. The chain was silver, and from it hung small links of purple jewels descending in size as they went down. Hearing someone walking closer, Lirren hid behind a tall clock and watched carefully.

"Carrea." He called softly as she passed.

"Lirren!" She scolded in surprise. "I... I missed you coming back."

"Yes you did." Lirren replied irritated. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh." She avoided embarrassed. "Just a bit of shopping."

"Of all the days to go shopping, you chose today?"

"Well I couldn't-"

"It doesn't matter." Lirren growled and stormed out.

"Lirren wait!" Carrea called after him. Ignoring her, Lirren strode faster away and turned into a side street. Looking back he saw Carrea stop confused and search for him amongst the crowd. Not finding him she sat down and began to cry softly, making Lirren's heart twist guiltily. Walking back out into the main street, he headed back towards her, but stopped when he saw another figure sit down beside her. The young man was a magician, clad in brown robes and hugged Carrea tightly. Lirren felt a twinge of jealousy run through him, and he shook his head in annoyance. Seeing the young man rise, he said goodbye and left once again. Briefly walking past Lirren and frowning.

"I would leave her alone if I was you." He said pointedly at Lirren. Glaring at the man, he scoffed and carried on anyway. Carrea saw him and started to leave but Lirren stood in her way quickly.

"Go away." She hissed at him and tried to walk in another direction.

"No."

"You didn't care two minutes ago, so just go."

"No."

"What do you want?" Carrea glared harshly.

"I want to apologise."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Look, I've just come off the ship and haven't even sat down, I'm tired and irritable and I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm sure you have your reasons for not meeting me." Gently he placed his hands on her arms and looked at her curiously. "Are you going to finish what you were saying?"

"I couldn't have gone shopping before now because the one thing I wanted to get today only arrived earlier today. That is why I didn't meet you."

"That makes sense. So what did you get?"

"You'll see." She smirked at him.

"It's for me?"

"You'll see."

"Aw, come on. That's not fair, tell me."

"You'll find out later."

"Let's hurry up and make it later then." Lirren grinned.

"You are too impatient." Carrea muttered and shook her head.

"And don't think about walking off, cause you are going nowhere." Taking her arm, he lead her out of the city and to somewhere quieter. Just outside of the city lay a long stretch of gardens neatly kept, and alongside the paths sat small benches, obscured slightly by the surrounding foliage. Further along sat the Tarali River, glittering under the sparkling sun.

"So then," Lirren smirked at Carrea, "do I get to know now?"

"I suppose so. First, let's sit down." Together they both headed for the nearby bench and sat down softly.

"You again!" Came a screech across the garden. Lirren shuddered as he recognised the voice. Lassia stormed over in an angry stride and stood leaning over Carrea. "You think you are oh so special and can rub it in right in front of my nose? Well you are wrong."

"You are the one with the problem."

"How dare you!" Lassia wailed, grabbed hold of Carrea by the shoulder straps of her dress and flung her onto the floor. Before Carrea could get up however, Lassia clutched onto her arm and dragged her along the grass, closer to the river.

"Lassia stop this." Lirren called to her as he ran after them. "Stop being-" Lassia ignored him and carried on the assault, snatching the box from Carrea's hand and smashing it down. As it rolled by Lirren's feet, he paused slightly to look at it. Inside was a jumble of delicate metal all misplaced and in ruins. _She broke it. _Lirren thought sullenly and glared at Lassia. "You broke it!" Lassia took a look at him and flinched, dropping Carrea into the river with a grin.

"I don't want anything to do with you ever again." Lirren shouted at Lassia angrily, and pushed her back violently so she too ended up in the river. Coughing and spluttering, Carrea climbed out of the river with Lirren's help and collapsed on the bank. Lassia's brother had taken care of Lassia, half dragging her away kicking and screaming. Taking off his jacket, Lirren wrapped it round Carrea and sat down beside her.

"You sure know some crazy people." Carrea commented dryly.

"Yeah, well hopefully Lassia will go away now. I don't understand why she keeps going on. She's a spoilt brat. But why didn't you stop her attacking you?"

"With all these people around? If I had it would be seen as a family rivalry, not an unprovoked attack."

"You should have stopped her." He sighed and put an arm around Carrea. "Come on, let's go back so you can dry off."

* * *

Lirren held the delicate blue box in his hands. The contents inside jangled helplessly and as Lirren fumbled through them he found he couldn't understand what it was supposed to be. A few pieces had snapped and bent, making Lirren more angry at Lassia for her actions. Carrea had remained silent on the return trip, and slunk off quietly to wash and change. _Only a few hours back from travelling and already things are in shambles. I think I need another holiday somewhere completely new. Somewhere remote and... _A small smile played at Lirren's lips as he realised what the contents of the box used to be. _It's a compass. That's really sweet. I wonder if I can get it fixed or fix it myself. _Taking a few pieces he began to try and fit them back together carefully, avoiding the sharp edges. A soft knock at the door surprised him and his fingers slipped on the metal, slicing him. "Ouch." He hissed and clenched his hand tightly, looking up at the visitor. "Carrea." Lirren smiled and placed the box down on the table in front of him. Looking at her carefully, he was slightly taken aback by her formal attire.

"Did you figure out what it was?" She asked sadly, nodding towards the box.

"Yeah. It took me a while." He chuckled, "thank you."

"Not much use in pieces though."

"Don't worry about that." Lirren smiled, "I have something which can make you smile again." Standing he walked over to Carrea and stood behind her. "No peeking." He told her and reached into his jacket pocket gently, pulling out a delicate necklace. Softly he pushed Carrea's hair aside and slid his arm around her neck, then tied the necklace and rested it down, leaving his hands on her shoulders. "This is for you." He whispered tenderly into her ear.

"It's beautiful." Carrea smiled looking down at it.

"Just like its wearer."

Snorting softly she looked up at her shoulder. "You are bleeding on me."

"Oh," Lirren said realising. "Sorry."

"What did you do?" Carrea frowned, turned round to face him and took his hand to inspect the wound. "You should wash it and wrap something around it." She said holding his finger tightly.

"Since when did you become so good at healing?"

"I have been doing lots of reading."

"And growing up." Carrea opened her mouth to respond, but stopped with wide eyes as Lirren pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This freedom has changed you for the good. All thanks to me." He whispered, inches away from her face.

"Thank you." She replied hesitantly and leant into Lirren's chest. Embracing her tightly, Lirren breathed in deeply and stroked her hair softly.

"You are very special, I hope you know that." Lifting her head up, Carrea stared at him thoughtfully. Moving his hands, Lirren rested them against Carrea's head, fingers caressing her cheeks. Drops of blood smeared across her pale skin and she winced.

"You really need to stop it bleeding."

"Will you kiss it better?" He replied putting the finger to her lips. Pushing away Carrea fled out of the room and left Lirren standing in shock.

* * *

"Carrea are you here?" Lirren called out, standing in the cold. "Carrea, please."

"Go away."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I said go away!" Despite her words, Lirren walked closer to her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to be close to you."

"Why?" Carrea glared at him with teary eyes. "Just go now! Before it is too late..."

"Too late for what?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Please?"

"No!"

After a few minutes of silence he placed his finger closer to her. "I fixed it."

"It's getting late, you should go inside." Ignoring her, he sat down next to her. Standing in a flurry, Carrea ran off further into her garden. Lirren followed patiently and watched her carefully.

"Why are you wearing such a special dress?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Did you-"

"Go away!" Carrea shouted at him and hurried inside. Sighing Lirren ran his hand through his hair and again followed her. Making his way upstairs, Lirren winced as Carrea's bedroom door shut forcefully.

"You can go in." A voice said softly behind him. Turning around he found Carrea's father standing looking worried. "She has been acting strange recently. I hope you can cheer her up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I trust you." He smiled softly. "And also she can't hide anywhere else."

"Thank you." Lirren said surprised and entered Carrea's room. The room was small and cold, and Carrea lay on the bed with her head buried within the pillows. Quietly Lirren walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, listening to the muffled sobs. He placed his hand gently on Carrea's arm and she looked up quickly, and glared as she saw him.

"What are you doing in here?" Grabbing her shoulders, Lirren pulled her towards him and pressed her head against his chest, fighting off Carrea's attempts to escape. "Get off!" She cried and tried to wriggle away, which made Lirren hold her tighter. "You are hurting me!"

"Stay still then."

"I don't want you here, go away."

"I want to know what's wrong."

"I don't care. I told you go before it is too late." Angry, Lirren let Carrea fall as she pushed away and followed her down towards the bed. Leaning over her Carrea stared at him wide eyed and scared, and quickly turned her head away, chest rising and falling rapidly. Taking hold of her face he made her look at him, and looked deeply into her tear soaked eyes.

"I care about you, very much. Now will you please tell me what I did wrong?" After she didn't respond, he carried on. "Was it because I put my finger to your lips?"

"Don't worry about it."

"How can I not?"

"Just don't."

Deeply sighing, he let go of her face and sat back up, "ok then. But you should know, I will keep asking until I find out. I want you to be happy again."

"As you wish." Carrea mumbled and turned over to lie on her side, facing away from him.

"Even if it means staying here all night." Lirren smiled and lay down beside her. Hesitantly he wrapped his arm around her and cuddled closer to her when she didn't flinch. "So are you going to tell me anything?" Carrea didn't respond however, and soon Lirren could hear her soft breathing deepen slightly as she fell asleep. Smiling he pulled the blanket over her and began to sit up without disturbing her.

"Don't go." Carrea called to him softly, grabbing his arm.

"Ok then." He replied, lay back down and began to stroke her hair as she began to drift off to sleep again. As he lay beside her, thoughts roamed his mind and made him smile. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will tell her. _Holding Carrea tightly and breathing her scent in deeply, Lirren let his exhaustion take hold of him, and fall into slumber.

* * *

The morning awoke Lirren quickly. The birds outside chirped happily and Lirren yawned a deep intake of breath. Carrea slept peacefully beside him, semi wrapped under the thick blanket, with her arms sprawled out across the bed. The deep blue dress lay crumpled underneath her and hugged her body tightly, complimenting her figure. Stirring slightly Carrea turned over, pulling the necklace he had adorned her with the night before tight around her neck. Seeing her discomfort Lirren reached out and pulled it free, stroking his hand up Carrea's neck and holding her face once again. Instantly Carrea was awake and staring at him.

"What?" She started confused. "Why are you- Wait!" Jolting up, Carrea looked down and around her, then looked at Lirren warily.

"Calm down." Lirren smirked. "At least wake up fully." After a few minutes Carrea looked back at him with a frown and tried again.

"Why are you still here?"

"You didn't want me to leave." He smiled warmly and looked back at her neck. Noticing, Carrea blushed scarlet and covered herself fully with the blankets, realising she had slept in her clothes.

"So you stayed all night?"

"Of course. I haven't slept so well in forever."

"You shouldn't have..."

"How could I not when my favourite person asks me to stay?" Lirren asked softly, moving closer towards her. "I hope you are feeling better this morning."

"I am fine." Carrea said avoiding his gaze. Casting a look outside her lips thinned and she turned to him. "I should get dressed now. I will meet you down in the garden in a bit though." Pouting at her Lirren left reluctantly to redress also and hurry back.

A large tree dominated the garden. A small bench lay underneath and Lirren sat there nervously. He had played the scenario in his head many times, but it had not comforted him. The thought of the night before, holding Carrea close and falling asleep to her warmth, made him grin and his heart swelled happily. Approaching footsteps made him look up and see Carrea adorned in a lilac dress heading towards him with a small smile. Jumping up from the seat he took her hand and brought her closer.

"You look wonderful." He said shakily. "But then you always do."

"I can't stay long."

"What? Why?"

"I have to be somewhere." She smiled broadly. "But I will be back later."

"I won't keep you long then." Lirren replied taking a deep breath. "I have something I want to say."

"What is that?" Carrea frowned at him confused. Taking her hands within his own he pulled her close to him and leant his forehead against hers. "I have wanted to tell you for a while... But I just- Carrea you know you are really special to me?"

"Yeah?"

"And, you are great, I just love being around you, holding you... being close to you. And being the fool that I am, I have done something I never thought I would." He chuckled nervously. "I have-" Lirren's voice was cancelled out as a chime nearby rang out loudly.

"I am sorry Lirren, I didn't hear you." She said apologetically. "I like them too, and I can't imagine my life without you. You have let me become who I am. But I am sorry, I must go now, or I will be late."

"But I haven't finished, you didn't hear what I said."

"Tell me later." She said squeezing his hands. "Please forgive me." Carrea said looking deep into his eyes. Before he knew it, she had slipped away from him. _Every single time this happens... I just want to kiss her and tell her... _Slumping back down on the bench Lirren sighed and mulled over his thoughts.

* * *

Lirren had not had any word from Carrea and he was worried. She had not come looking for him and he was scared she _had heard_ what he said and had frightened her away. Returning to the house of Tirrel, Lirren found Carrea's family acting strange. Her father looked at him sympathetically and beckoned him over.

"What is going on?" Lirren asked worried.

"You aren't going to like it."

"Why?"

"Carrea has joined the Guild." The world began to shift around Lirren and he found himself being guided to a seat. After the immediate shock had passed, he stood up shaking and ran to find the truth. _She can't have! She would have said something.. Why the Guild? Of all places.. The place I hate the most. _His feet carried him fast and soon the towering University loomed over him in the slight distance. _I can't go in there... But.. Carrea. _Taking a deep breath he battled his fears and walked the path into the Guild slowly. Seeing a group of people walking closer, Lirren stopped and hid behind a lone tree. The group were clad in brown robes, being led around by a magician in red. Amongst them he spotted Carrea and he felt his stomach sink rapidly. Tears formed in his eyes as he felt his heart smash into pieces.


End file.
